<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let us waltz, mon ami by Claire_cz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842672">Let us waltz, mon ami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz'>Claire_cz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poirot and Hastings are learning waltz in the privacy of Poirot's apartment because, as always, Poirot has a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Hastings/Hercule Poirot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let us waltz, mon ami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts">Rebecca</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poirot lightly touched his bow and corrected its slightly imprecise position. Then he crossed the room, with perfectly measured steps as if he was trying to determine, again, whether the area of his very private ballroom floor in the living room was sufficient and forming a perfect square. He picked up a vinyl record with Johann Straus' most famous waltz melodies and put it on the gramophone and precisely placed the stylus onto the record. Then Poirot walked straight into the middle of the room and – satisfied with the preparations – nodded his head.</p>
<p>Poirot stepped even closer to Hastings, who had just been waiting there on the improvised dance floor for some time, and arranged Hastings' arms into the right position. He grasped Hasting’s left hand into his own, stretched up, lightly pressed on Hastings’ shoulder blade until Hastings corrected his posture and they stood in a perfect close hold prescribed for waltz. His green eyes lit up and Poirot took the first step.</p>
<p>"Just remember rise and fall movement, that's the key, Hastings."</p>
<p>"You've said that hundreds of times," Hastings grumbled.</p>
<p>"Because being methodical and precise brings perfection. Let us begin again," Poirot ordered and began muttering the orders "left forward right sideways left follows turn bac-" Poirot interrupted his instructions and said disapprovingly "Hastings!" after they collided with their chests.</p>
<p>"I'm doing my best."</p>
<p>"But you are supposed to go right."</p>
<p>"But you've just said..."</p>
<p>"Those are directions for the men," Poirot explained.</p>
<p>"But I'm..."</p>
<p>"It's common that all handbooks on dance give the directions for men. One of us, <em>mon ami</em>, has to take on the role of a lady while dancing, though. Only one can lead."</p>
<p>Hastings gasped.</p>
<p>"<em>Mon ami</em>, we wouldn't be able to enter the club any other way. You shall get used to the idea."</p>
<p>"But the idea behind the club is that it teaches dance lesson to men who are self-conscious about their lacking dance abilities so that they can get better and then dance with their wives at various ceremonies, balls and celebrations," Hastings defended himself. "So, it doesn't make sense if one assumes the role of a lady during the dance. Those would be completely different steps."</p>
<p>"Oh dear, mon ami," Poirot sighed. "Of course, this is the <em>official</em> description of the club. But then during the very <em>private</em> lessons... this explanation becomes a bit ... <em>redundant</em> ... one could say…"</p>
<p>"So, it's not a club where you learn how to dance? Or dance with a lady?"</p>
<p>"Always so smart, Hastings. It's a club when <em>men</em> dance with <em>men</em>. But before you get used to the idea, let us practice waltz just without moving, neither left nor right. Just rise and fall, nice smooth movement. Step, slide, step. On the heel, on the ball, smoothly."</p>
<p>"But how have you found this club? I thought we were just the only ones..." Hastings whispered.</p>
<p>"The only two men who are in love and want to dance with each other? <em>Mon ami</em>... <em>mon ami</em>," Poirot shook his head and Hastings, as a true Englishman when hearing words of affection spoken out loud, blushed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>